Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
When listening to or participating in a conversation, lecture or meeting, it is often helpful to receive additional information during the particular communication session regarding the subjects or topics of discussion as they appear. However, manual web-searching and word-by-word analysis during the conversation is often inconvenient, slow and may distract the listener and also take the attention of the listener and others away from the current discussion.